


The Prophecy Rewitten

by ItsaFawx



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, Warrior Cats, Warrior cats rewrite, cant wait to show yall, evil!firepaw, good!tigerclaw, ill update every week, maybe twice, this bad boi is gonna have so much aus in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaFawx/pseuds/ItsaFawx
Summary: basically a TPB rewrite with some aus and headcannons i have, actual summary coming soon





	1. Prologue

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Bluestar - a blue-gray cat with a silver muzzle and blue eyes.

Deputy: Redtail - a small tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tail and yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Firepaw

Medicine Cat: Spottedleaf - a beautiful dappled tortoiseshell cat with amber eyes.

Warriors:

 

Lionheart - a muscular long furred golden tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice, Graypaw

Tigerclaw - a muscular dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a scar across his nose.

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Whitestorm - a white cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Willowpelt - a light gray molly with blue eyes.

Runningwind - a dusty brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Mousefur - a small dusty brown molly with amber eyes.

Darkstripe - a skinny dark gray and black tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Dustpaw

Longtail - a lean silver tabby cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Firepaw - a handsome ginger tabby cat with green eyes.

Graypaw - a long furred gray cat with amber eyes.

Ravenpaw - a small black cat with a dash of white on his chest and amber eyes.

Sandpaw - a light ginger tabby molly with green eyes.

Dustpaw - a dusty brown tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Speckletail - a pale golden brown tabby molly with amber eyes.

Goldenflower - a golden tabby molly with yellow eyes. Mother of Swiftkit (black and white kitten with amber eyes).

Frostfur - a white cat with blue eyes. 

Brindleface - a pretty light gray tabby molly with green eyes.

Elders:

One-eye - a pale gray cat who is nearly blind and deaf.

Smallear - a gray tom with small ears and amber eyes.

Halftail - a dark brown tabby tom with half a tail and yellow eyes.

Patchpelt - a small black and white tom with amber eyes.

Dappletail - a dappled tortoiseshell and white molly.

 

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Brokenstar - a dark brown tabby tom with a crooked tail and amber eyes.

Deputy: Blackfoot - a large white tom with black paws and ears and yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Runningnose - a gray and white tom with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Boulder - a large gray tom with amber eyes.

Webfoot - a dark gray tom.

Clawface - a scarred dark brown tom.

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Russetfur - a dark ginger tabby molly with green eyes.

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Nightpelt - a black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Littlepaw - a small brown tabby cat with blue eyes.

Whitepaw - a black and white tom with yellow eyes.

Queens:

Tallpoppy - a light brown tabby molly with green eyes.

Dawncloud - a small pale ginger tabby molly.

Elders:

Ashfur - a gray tom.

 

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Crookedstar - a large light brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw and green eyes.

Deputy: Oakheart - a red-brown tabby cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Mudfur - a long furred light brown tom with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Leopardfur - a spotted golden molly with amber eyes.  
Apprentice, Silverpaw

Stonefur - a dark blue-gray cat with scarred ears and blue eyes.  
Apprentice, Shadepaw

Mistyfoot - a blue-gray cat with blue eyes.

Loudbelly - a dark brown tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Heavypaw

Blackclaw - a black tom.

Whiteclaw - a white tom.

Apprentices:

Silverpaw - a pretty silver tabby cat with blue eyes.

Shadepaw - a dark gray molly with green eyes.

Heavypaw - a large brown tabby tom.

Elders:

Graypool - a skinny dark gray molly with yellow eyes.

 

WINDCLAN

Leader: Tallstar - a black and white tom with amber eyes and a long tail.

Deputy: Deadfoot - a black cat with a twisted front paw and yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Onepaw

Medicine Cat: Barkface - a short tailed brown cat with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Mudclaw - a mottled brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Webpaw

Tornear - a brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Ashfoot - a gray molly with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Onepaw - a brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Runningpaw - a light gray tabby molly with yellow-green eyes.

Webpaw - a thin dark gray tabby tom.

Queens:

Morningflower - a pretty tortoiseshell molly.

 

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

Barley - a black and white tom with amber eyes.

Tiny - a small black tom with blue eyes, a white paw, and a purple collar.

Ace - a large black and white tom with green eyes and a colorful collar.

Brick - a red-brown cat with amber eyes and a green collar.

Smudge - a black and white tom with amber eyes and a red collar.

Princess - a brown tabby molly with white paws, green eyes, and a pink collar.

\--------

Glinting eyes seem to glow from the undergrowth of the forest, the cats on the sun filled rocks unaware of the approaching danger mere fox lengths away. “Thunderclan attack!” yowled a tortieshelled tom, which was strange enough as is, but what was even more strange was the dark tabby with bright amber eyes at his side. He leaped into the battle, his unusually long claws slicing into the first fish slicked cat he could find. They tumbled cross the rocks, yowls of pain and anger echoing around the forest as fur went flying and blood ran. The tabby sent the other cat flying with a strong kick, shaking his fur he peered around the battle, watching through narrowed eyes he didn't notice a tom sneaking up on him from behind.

The tabby hissed in rage as claws dug into his back, he rolled over smushing the smaller tom and knocking the breath out of him, he didn't have time to recover as the dark tabby lept, kicking his back claws into the soft belly of the intruder until he escaped the painful grasp and ran off. A loud crash sounded through the air, causing many cats to pause in open horror as blood slowly leaked out from under the rocks. “Oakheart!” cried one of the slicked warriors, rushing over to the rocks in disbelief, after a few moments of hopeless digging the grey tome wheeled on the torte shelled tom in rage, “Look at what your unneeded attack did Redtail! You killed our deputy, and we all know here what kind of dishonor that is on a clan.” He snarled, fur bristling until he seemed twice his size.

Redtail for his part did not respond in anger, just stared numbly at the grey tom and the fallen rock pile, he dipped his head in acceptance of the grey tom’s words before slowly standing up. “Thunderclan… let's leave.” He said loudly, the bravo from before seemingly gone as he made his way back into the forest, ignoring the heavy silence that seemed to follow him.

The tabby tom paused for a single moment, watching his deputy slink away like a measly kitten, his lips drew back in disgust before flicking his tail, following the rest of his retreating clan. They walked through the forest, some cats limping while others grit their teeth and ignored the pain, a heavy cloud seem to blanket over them, a sense of dread on what will happen to their deputy and the rest of the patrol. "H-hopefully Redtail won't get exiled Tigerclaw." Mewed a skinny black tom behind him, Tigerclaw grunted in agreement "Ravenpaw, Bluestar is a fair leader and will listen to his side of the story, you should know this." He growled out. Ravenpaw flinched and scurried off to the other side of the patrol.

Eventually the cats stumbled into the camp, warriors surrounding them and asking questions at once, Tigerclaw snarled in annoyance and limped away, refusing to show any signs of pain. "Back away, back away, let me do my job." Spottedleaf yelled over the chatter, causing most of the other cats to flee and wait for her to finish before continuing. Tigerclaw watched through narrowed eyes as Redtail walked over to Bluestar and talked to her quietly. They met eyes and the leader beckoned him over with a nod of her head, "Is this true Tigerclaw, did a death actually occur in the battle?" 

"I'm sad to say that it is true Bluestar, and cats from both clans saw it happened." He mewed gravely, ears flicking as he saw Redtail bow his head in the sign of submission. He curled his tail in anger at seeing the once proud tom fall so fast and quickly, with a dismissal of Bluestar he padded away, done with the small testimony and limped into his den, ignoring Spottedleafs calls and curling into his nest with a huff.

/

Spottedleaf padded out of her den, sitting next to the mostly empty prey pile and curling her tail neatly around her paws. Bluestar soon sat beside her, flicking an ear in greeting before looking up at the sky for a moment as well. “How’s the wounded?” she asked quietly, peering down at the smaller she cat.

“Mousefur has a deep cut on her ear but it will heal, the rest only have mild scratches.” she mewed quietly, eyes wide and seeming to reflect the stars. “What will you do with Redtail?” she asked, blinking before looking back at the sky once again.

Bluestar sighed, “He will have to be demoted of course for the killing of another warrior, Riverclan would want him to be exiled but since it was indirect he has no reason to get the full punishment of banishment.”  
"Riverclan will disagree and try to seek justice, especially with how it was their deputy who was killed." "Riverclan will just have to accept my decision, Redtail is a good warrior and with no kits in the nursery and few warriors as is, we need any paw that can help." Spottedleaf bobbed her head once in agreement with the decision, her ears perking up slightly as a shooting star went across the sky. Her whiskers quivered as her fur bristled in either shock or fear before relaxing after a couple of heartbeats, panting and blinking rapidly. “Fire alone will save our clan.” 

“How will fire save our clan? All fire does is destroy, its feared by all clans.” Bluestar said, tail flicking slightly in puzzlement as she tried to understand what the prophecy meant.

“I do not know Bluestar, but it must be urgent if starclan has decided to show me this instead of waiting until the half moon.” She dipped her head and stood up, walking back to her den, leaving the leader behind in the moon filled clearing. 

/

On the other side of thunderclan, a fire branded tom dreamed of cats fighting, yowling and fur being shredded as he watched in open horror as one fell after another.


	2. Chapter 1

Rusty padded through the thick undergrowth, wind blowing through his orange fur with every swish of the leaves overhead. His ears swiveled back and forth as he walked, maw open as he tasted the air with interest. The tom suddenly paused as the smell of cat hit him, he flattened his ears against his skull as he crept forward, yowling filled the air with every step he took. He snuck his way under a bush and popped out on the other side, eyes widening in horror as he saw the bloodbath unfolding in front of him.

Cats bodies hit the ground one after another, yowls of pain and anger following after. The floor seemed to be completely covered in blood at this point. Rusty tried to runaway, to close his eyes and cover his ears from the battle but he was rooted to the spot. The yowling almost seem to get louder with every heartbeat, until it was like he was stuck in a middle of the storm and thunder filled the air. 

As suddenly as the battle was discovered it was gone, the thunder of the cats was replaced with the soft crackling of flames. Rusty blinked in owlish confusion as the fire spread around him, consuming the blood and leaving behind the once dead cats as perfectly healed and normal. They walked around like nothing happened, greeting one another and continuing along with what they must havw been doing before.

Rusty didn't notice the flames until they were at his paws, he tried to pull away as they singed his fur but he couldn't move as they wrapped around him like a thick blanket. He tried to yowl out in pain as they danced and licked at his fur and skin, his vision going dark as words echoed in his ears as loud as the flickering flames.

"Fire alone will save our clan."

/

Rusty woke up with a jolt, scrambling around in his basket for a moment. He calmed down after a few moments, recognizing the bland room he was sitting in and the plush bedding he almost torn to shreds. The tom quickly smoothed out his fluffed up fur, padding over to the rattling of his food bowl with a mew. He sniffed awkwardly at it before downing a few of the tasteless pellets before making his way outside.

He grimaced slightly as the bell around his neck jingled with every step, with a huff he jumped on top of the fence, back legs scrambling for a moment before sitting down like nothing happened. Rusty gazed upon the forest, last night dream forgotten from his mind like it was swept away like cobwebs.

"Ya thinkin' 'bout goin' into the forest again?" a kitten like voice squeaked out.

Said tom looked over, spotting the tuxedo that spoke, a smile curled his muzzle as he mewed, "Maybe, wouldn't hurt to try and go deeper, see what else I may find other then a few interesting flowers and the scent of mouse."

Smudge shook out his fur, sitting down next to the orange tom, "Ya know what ol' Henry said about them wild cats Rusty. They tear ya apart and eat yer bones."

Rusty let out a purr of laughter at that, "You know Henry hasn't stepped one paw in that forest, much less seen any wild cat." He mewed, flicking his tail and crouching down, eyes gleaming as he gazed at the forest.

"But it's true! Before he went to the cutter he caught one of them robins, told me himself." Smudge said, tail fluffed out defensively.

"Was just probably in his garden." With a snort he jumped down from the fence, tail waving behind him as Smudge yelled at him to "be careful" and "when ya get beat up don't say i didn't warn ya" like any actual cat lived out here and not with housefolk.

The scent of mouse hit the roof of his mouth, spotting the small creature nibbling a nut between the roots of a tree. The orange kitten slipped into a crouch stalking forward, he narrowed his eyes in concentration. With a small wiggle he pounced, the bell around his neck giving a little jingle causing the brown rodent to scurry off down to it's burrow.

Rusty cursed under his breath, looking around for any more prey before his vision was suddenly filled with thick grey fur. The creature was on top of him, suffocating in the thick fur he scrambled and tried to escape as thorn sharp claws dug into his sides, feeling as if his fur was being torn to shreds. He froze, fear gripping him as he let himself relax in defeat. The grey creature leg go of its hold and sat up slightly giving Rusty enough room to kick it off with a powerful kick.

The orange tom scrambled to his paws, fur bushed out to seem twice his size as he laid eyes on his attacker. What he saw surprised him, a tom was standing on the other side of the small clearing, around his age judging from the kitten fluff around his ears. The grey tom sat down with a huff, licking down his fur and exclaiming "Hey there Kittypet, you put up quiet the fight for a tame kitten." He looked up after he was done speaking, eyes taking in Rusty before flashing a grin. "The names Greypaw, what's yours?"

"Rusty." He mewed in bewilderment, looking at the big kitten with the strange name. He forced his fur to lie flat as Greypaw continued to speak, "I'm training to be a warrior of Thunderclan so that's quiet the compliment coming from me."

The orange tom tilted his head to the side at the strange words the grey tom spouted, "What's Thunderclan anyway?" He mewed in interest, licking a paw and drawing it over his head to brush the grass out.

"Thunderclan ia obviously the best clan! There's four of us in the forest and we all hunt and fight to defend our own. It's pretty tough, something that most cats are too soft to handle." He said, chest puffing out in pride. "What are you doing so far away from home Rusty, ya know it's pretty dangerous out here, right?"

"I just wanted to look around and besides, if your the most dangerous thing out here then I think I'll be fine." He huffed, tail curling in amusement at the insulted look Greypaw gave him.

Before Greypaw could retort the bushes rustled beside them, causing the grey kitten eyes to widen in horror. A sleek blue mollie stepped into the clearing, white streaks on her muzzle as her fur seemed to shine in the sunlight. 

"Bluestar!" Beside Rusty, Graypaw crouched down and narrowed his eyes. He crouched even lower when a second cat a handsome, golden tabby followed the gray cat into the clearing.  
“You shouldn’t be so near Twolegplace, Graypaw!” growled the golden tabby angrily, narrowing his green eyes. 

“I know, Lionheart, I’m sorry.” Graypaw looked down at his paws. 

Rusty copied Graypaw and crouched low to the forest floor, his ears twitching nervously. These cats had an air of strength he had never seen in any of his garden friends. Maybe what Smudge had warned him about was true. “Who is this?” asked the mollie.

Rusty flinched as she turned her gaze on him. Her piercing blue eyes made him feel even more vulnerable. “He’s no threat,” mewed Graypaw quickly. “He’s not another Clan warrior, just a Twoleg pet from beyond our territories.” Just a Twoleg pet! The words caused a spike of rage in Rusty, causing his claws to slide out and dig into the ground.

Bluestar noticed the rage in his eyes and the flash of his claws, narrowing hers slightly in response, something dark flashed across them before it quickly disappeared.

"This is Bluestar, she's leader of my clan." Greypaw mewed, pride in his voice, "and Lionheart, he's my mentor and the deputy, which means he's training me to be a warrior and Bluestar's second in command." 

Bluestar turned her cool gaze on the apprentice, "Thank you for the introductions Greypaw." Her eyes glanced over to Rusty, either not noticing or not caring as the tom flinched at the intensity. "You fight well for a Kittypet." She mewed coolly, taking a step forward and towering over the kit.

Rusty crouched lower to the ground, "T-thank you Bluestar." He stuttered out. She looked down at him for a moment before continuing, "You have sharp eyes, and that move you used was very clever... How would you like to join our clan?" 

Lionheart looked at his leader in surprise but didn't dare question, Greypaw on the other hand, "But Bluestar he's a Kittypet!" He cried out, glancing over at Rusty and back to his leader.

Bluestar glared down at the apprentice, "Are you questioning my orders Greypaw?" She growled, causing the grey tom to flinch and lay back down on the ground, ears flat against his head.

Rusty watched all this play out, his ears twitching upon his head as his eyes narrowed in thought. "Do I have to decide now?" 

"Yes. If you want to join Thunderclan then you should be willing to do it at a moment's notice." 

Rusty flicked his tail for a few moments, thinking back to his housefolk and oh poor smudge! He'll probably think he's dead, if he never came back, but this is the chance of a lifetime and he really doesn't want to go back to his old life...

"Yes, I would love to join your clan Bluestar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can I get sum uhhhh feedback? 
> 
> Also hc smudge being related to barley and before he was adopted he lived with him


	3. Chapter 3

Bluestars muzzle curled into a knowing smile, tail flicking behind her as she turned around “Come along then kitten, it’s time for you to meet your new home.” With a rustle of leaves she disappeared back into the thick undergrowth, Lionheart and Greypaw rushing after her.

 

Rusty paused for a moment, a feeling of regret churning in his belly as he glanced back at where Smudge was still probably sitting on the fence waiting. With a huff he shook his head like he was shaking off cobwebs and scrambled after the two large warriors and apprentice. He poked his head out of the bush, just seeing the flick of a grey tail from around a tree before running after it.

 

He flew through the forest, jumping over branches and weaving around bramble thickets, the patrol always just out of view except for Greypaws teasing tail. Blood pumped through his ears as he struggled to breath, but pushed on nonetheless, paws pounding on the forest floor as he unknowingly made it closer to Thunderclan camp.

 

With a wheeze Rusty stumbled to a stop near the edge of the ravine, panting loudly he gave a glare at the warriors as lionheart twitched his whiskers in amusement. “You kept up well for someone who hasn’t done a hard day in his life kittypet.” the deputy rumbled, sweeping his fluffy tail at the ravine below he continued, “Down below is our camp, expect a less then welcomed greeting from our fellow warriors, especially when they see that collar around your neck.”

 

Rusty narrowed his eyes, attempting to look down at the green collar around his neck which only caused Greypaw to let out a mrrow of laughter and to bat at the bell hanging from it, “We’ll have to get that thing off of you soon if your staying with us, but first let's introduce you to the wonderful life of being a warrior!” with that the fluffy grey cat scrambled down the rocks, resulting in a small growl of warning from Lionheart as he followed Greypaw.

 

Rusty followed quickly after, carefully climbing his way down with his claws unsheathed and tail bushed out in fear of falling. Lionhearts eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter as he nodded his head to the entrance. The orange tom huffed and smoothed down his pelt, stepping through the spiky tunnel and wincing as the thorns tugged through his fur.

 

With a final tug Rusty was inside the camp, his jaw dropped in wonder as the amount of cats hit his senses, old ragged cats sunbathed near a fallen log while huge scarred cats huddled near a gorse patch eating prey and laughing. He was pulled out of his awe as a yowl went up in the clearing, “What in Starclan's name is a kittypet doing in Thunderclan’s camp?!”

 

Hissing and growling filled the clearing at the cream tabby’s words, the once peaceful atmosphere disappearing as the warriors discovered the ‘intruder’. “That's enough! Everyone leave him alone!” yelled Bluestar, standing upon the highrock and glowering down at the cats below. “Rusty, come over here, everyone else stay quiet and seated, I better not see a hair displaced on his head.”

 

Rusty swallowed thickly, as he walked past the intimidating warriors, most if not all glaring at him in hostility and disgust. The orange tom looked up at Bluestar as she surveyed her clan through narrowed eyes, “Yes this cat was once a kittypet, but I have invited him into our clan, he shows promise and with leafbare hitting us so hard we’ll need any functioning warrior.” Low mutterings broke out as she paused before the same tabby from earlier stepped forward, “How will he hunt or fight? His twoleg stink and the tinkle of his collar will alert all the prey and clans when he’s coming!” he jeered. 

 

Rusty glanced up at Bluestar, wondering if she would silence him like she did earlier, but she seemed to be nodding her head at the warriors words. With seemingly the leaders support he continued, “He doesn’t even have a drop of warrior blood in his body! The other clans will eat him alive and call us a laughing stock for ever accepting him into our ranks, we should just send him off back to his twolegs where he belonged.”

 

Lionheart leaned over and hissed into his ear, “Are you really going to stand here and let Longtail insult you like that? Defend you honor boy!” at the fluffy tom’s words Rusty leaped into action, without even thinking about it he barreled into Longtail, catching the tom by surprise. Rusty dug his claws into the tabby's side biting down hard into his ear. Longtail quickly recovered though and rolled over, squishing the orange tabby underneath him and effectively knocking him off. Rusty struggled to is paws, only to come back down as Longtail lepts onto him again, clawing at his soft belly fur, the orange tom let out a yowl of pain and bit down on of the legs pinning him down.

 

Longtail pulled it away, leaving him unbalanced as Rusty kicked in this attackers belly sending him flying. They both scrambled back up to their paws, circling each other as they hissed and growled threateningly. Rusty was the first to move. With a yowl of anger he charged, leaping at the tabbys head and biting on the same injured ear once again. A screech of pain answered his efforts as Longtail ripped his head back, blood dripping down his face from his torn ear, with a snarl he leapt onto Rustys back, biting onto his collar and pulling back.

 

Rusty let out a choking cough, the collar around his neck suffocating him as Longtail strangled him. He looked around for any help, but everyone looked on with morbid and satisfaction or mild interest on what was happening. With a loud snap the collar broke, sending Rusty tumbling forward panting and wheezing for air. With a yowl bluestar leapt down from her highrock and stood between the two cats, “Rusty has lost his collar in a battle to defend his honor, from this day onward till he receives his warrior name this cat will be deemed Firepaw!”

 

No cat said anythhing for a few moments before Greypaw started to call out his name, “Firepaw! Firepaw!” soon enough though most of the clan started to yell his name as well. A beam of sunllight filtered into the clearing, turning his orange fur into a living flame as he sat up and proudly kicked dirt over the torn fabric.

 

Bluestar looked at the tom with eyes shining, on the other side of the clearing though Spottedleaf looked on in growing horror as behind the newly named Firepaw the shining brand that lit his fur cast a twisting shadow lurking behind the tom.

/

“Great fight, Firepaw!” mewed Graypaw. “Especially for a kittypet! Longtail is a warrior, although he only finished his training two moons ago. That scar you left on his ear won’t let him forget you in a hurry. You’ve spoiled his good looks, that’s for sure.” 

“Thanks, Graypaw,” Firepaw replied almost sarcastically, the word Kittypet feeling like claws digging into his pelt. “He put up quite a fight, though!” He shrugged, washing his front paw and began to wipe clean the deep scratch that stung above his eye.

“Good name, too!” Graypaw mewed approvingly, flicking his tail as he glanced at the toms pelt. Firepaw looked around. “Where did Longtail creep off to anyhow?"

"Spottedleaf’s den.” Graypaw tipped his head toward the fern-enclosed corner Longtail had disappeared into. “She’s our medicine cat. Heals us warriors when we're hurt or sick and interprets signs and prophecies from Starclan."

Firepaw looked at the other tom in confusion, "What's Starclan anyway? I heard Longtail yell about it when I entered camp."

Greypaw looked at him with wide eyes, "I forgot you don't know what Starclan is; anyways, Starclan is our warrior ancestors, they live up in the night sky and whenever a clan cat passes away their spirit goes and joins them. The most noble of cats end up getting an image of their prowess up there! Like Thunderstar, the founder of our clan, has a lightning bolt directly above our camp, the other clans have similar images from their founders as well, so we always can find our way home."

Firepaw nodded soaking all of this information in, "So that's why it's called 'Starclan', pretty generic in my opinion, but all of your clan names are so I guess it has to fit the theme." He mewed with a shrug, glancing around the camp and not noticing the way Greypaws jaw dropped in shock. 

"So where am I going to sleep? The sun is setting and I'm pretty exhausted." Firepaw asked, looking back over to his friend as he flicked his tail to a clump of bushes with a tree stump in front of it, "Over there! It's a little too late to get you some moss, apprentices arnt allowed to leave the camp at night anyway, so you can get Longtails old nest."

Firepaw wrinkled his nose slightly before padding over with Greypaw on his heels, the orange tom flicked his ear in surprise at seeing another apprentice curled up in the den. "That's Ravenpaw, a scaredy mouse if I ever saw one." Greypaw said, brushing by and curling up into his own nest while his whiskers twitched in amusement.

Firepaw dragged the old, and in his opinion stinky, neat near Greypaw. Kneading it for a few moments before laying down with a huff, eyes closing as a feeling of warmth over took him at finally being able to live his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback on my writing!
> 
> Also I don't think I ever mentioned my design for firepaw, he's an orange boy of course but he has lighter markings on his face, legs, belly ect, kind of looks like flames as well, he's still a kitten now but he's gonna get tol which is gonna look weird with his folded ears


End file.
